Project:Chat/Logs/16 April 2018
02:02:45 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 05:02:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:02:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:02:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:02:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:03:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:05:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:11:25 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 05:11:56 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 05:43:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:41:49 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 07:42:20 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 07:44:38 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 07:46:11 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:47:52 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 07:48:41 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 07:48:57 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 07:48:58 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 07:49:28 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 07:55:47 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 07:56:18 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 08:05:14 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:05:15 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:06:17 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 08:11:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:27 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:11:57 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 08:30:32 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:31:03 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 08:31:45 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:31:45 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:32:15 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:07:00 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:07:52 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:36:21 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:36:26 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:37:25 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:37:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:41:52 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:42:04 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:43:17 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 10:59:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:18:30 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 13:18:31 hell 13:18:32 o 13:24:10 hi 13:24:24 apparently adele managed to persuade me to make him a special tank 13:24:33 nice 13:24:37 whos adele tho 13:25:17 TheDiepCrew or Adele Owen 13:25:20 in this wiki 13:32:22 o ok 13:37:24 i dont come here often so i wouldnt know lol 13:37:53 ok 13:38:04 also who called me a troublemaker while i was banned from chat 13:38:11 or what did people insult me for? 13:38:20 uh 13:38:26 no idea? 13:38:31 you can always look at the chat logs 13:38:40 i dont even know when you were banned 13:48:32 i was banned 2 months ago 13:48:53 o rip 13:48:54 y tho 13:49:27 i said a bad thing about adele 13:49:40 yeah yeah those people who called me an insult arent better than me yeah yeah 13:51:41 o ok 13:51:57 y did u do dat tho 13:59:17 lost my sanity after tungster told me and some others something about what has adele done 13:59:32 he vandalized the countryballs wiki 14:01:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:02:19 Can someone give me a link to Ice's page? 14:03:21 why ya ask 14:03:45 I need it 14:03:58 I need to check on something 14:04:21 nevermind 14:04:21 brb 14:05:46 uh 14:05:51 i cant help with that 14:09:31 Ish ok babe 14:09:36 (heart) 14:09:37 gtg 14:09:56 <3 14:32:53 asdfghjkl' 14:32:57 sdfgh;' 14:33:03 sorry lol 14:46:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:46:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:57:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:11:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:23:12 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 16:30:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:30:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:30:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:31:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:33:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:41:36 -!- FrostyLemonuu has joined Special:Chat 16:41:40 hi m8s 16:44:29 -!- FrostyLemonuu has left Special:Chat 16:45:57 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:46:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:46:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:23:29 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 20:46:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:17:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:27:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 16